<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пропасть by Hrenougolnik, Mimi_Kriya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899198">Пропасть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya'>Mimi_Kriya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ, где Стив на год старше Баки, что ничего не меняет по сути, но делает автору дополнительную красоту</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пропасть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ, где Стив на год старше Баки, что ничего не меняет по сути, но делает автору дополнительную красоту</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баки младше на год, и это повергает Стива в отчаяние. Между ними пропасть. Стиву ужасно жаль, потому что Баки раздобыл палку и обруч от бочки, наверняка весело проведет день, но долг важнее. Стив ерошит ему волосы и уходит, как на войну. Говорит: «Ты не поймешь, мелкий». Говорит: «Я вернусь». Прижимает к груди книги, перетянутые отцовским ремнем.</p><p>Баки смотрит ему вслед, и на сердце тяжело, но после уроков Стив возвращается. Он уже выучил, какой сейчас год, и может написать свое имя, но не важничает, или, по крайней мере, ему так кажется.</p><p>Проходит не так уж много времени, прежде чем обнаруживается, что год  — совсем не пропасть. Баки вытягивается, Стив часто болеет, и вот уже Баки смотрит на него чуть свысока, ерошит ему волосы и называет мелким. Говорит: «Я вернусь»,  — и уходит на свидание. Он уже выучил, как развлечь дамочку на полдоллара, и может поцеловать так сладко, что ему не влепят пощечину, но совсем не важничает. Стив смотрит ему вслед и поправляет одеяло.</p><p>Баки дивно идет форма. Это повергает Стива в отчаяние, но долг важнее. Баки ерошит ему волосы, называет мелким, говорит: «Я вернусь»,  — и уходит на войну. Между ними не просто пропасть  — океан. Стив прижимает к груди письма, на сердце тяжело.</p><p>Проходит не так уж мало времени, прежде чем обнаруживается, что пропасть преодолима. На Стива больше никто и никогда не сможет смотреть свысока, но он совсем не важничает, или, по крайней мере, ему так кажется. Баки ерошит ему волосы и продолжает называть Мелким.</p><p>Мчится поезд, Баки падает в холод и тьму, и пропасть разверзается отчаянно и безнадежно. Непреодолимо.</p><p>Ревет самолет, Стив падает в холод и тьму. Уходит, как на войну, хотя на самом деле  — с войны. По привычке говорит: «Я вернусь»,  — но не тому человеку, и звучит фальшиво даже для него самого.</p><p>Проходит на самом деле очень много времени, прежде чем обнаруживается, что даже смерть бывает не навсегда. Это повергает Стива в отчаяние. Он уже выучил, какой сейчас год, и написал свое имя на куче бумаг. Полдоллара  — вообще не деньги, ничьи поцелуи не кажутся сладкими.</p><p>Между ним и прошлым  — пропасть в семьдесят лет.</p><p>Проходит не так уж и много времени, прежде чем обнаруживается Баки.</p><p>Баки дивно идет форма. Баки всегда идет, как на войну. Это повергает Стива в трепет, но долг важнее. Баки все еще там, где холод и тьма, Баки не может написать свое имя, потому что не помнит, на сердце тяжело. Пропасть непреодолима.</p><p>Баки называет его Мелким, прижимает к груди, мокрого и отчаявшегося, и обнаруживается, что и эта пропасть тоже шириной в протянутую руку. Баки говорит: «Я вернусь»,  — но Стив больше не дает ему уйти. Баки говорит: «Ты не поймешь, Мелкий»,  — но Стив больше не верит в пропасть между ними.</p><p>Стив ерошит ему волосы и поправляет одеяло. Баки целует так сладко, что от него не уйдешь даже на войну.</p><p>И все преодолимо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>